


The Bed

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, James and Jasper Hook when they were boys, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook isn't happy after a frightened Smee appears near his bed. That's when a certain memory haunts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Captain Hook opened his eyes and sat up after he heard footsteps. He scowled while Smee trembled near his bed. ‘’Nightmare?’’ He viewed Smee nodding. Captain Hook still scowled. ‘’You can rest on the floor.’’ 

Captain Hook’s memory formed. 

Jasper Hook scowled at his sobbing sibling. ‘’Afraid of the dark again, James? Animals always rest on the floor.’’ Jasper closed his eyes while the young James Hook still sobbed.

The memory vanished.

‘’You can rest with me, Smee. My brother always forced me to rest on the floor. I don’t remember why.’’

‘’Did you wet the bed?’’ Smee asked.

‘’Aye.’’ Captain Hook scowled and blushed. He shook his head.

Smee got under the blanket and smiled.

Captain Hook fell asleep. He rolled out of bed and woke up. He scowled after Smee’s arms and legs took up space. *That’s why Jasper always forced me to rest on the floor* he thought before he fell asleep. 

 

The End


End file.
